L'espoir de Noël
by The World of Coraliine
Summary: Lévy rentre enfin de mission et croise le mage de son coeur ... Que va t-il se passer ?


**HO ! HO ! HO ! JOYEUX NOËL !**

 **Hello mes chats comment aller vous ? Alors déjà je vous souhaite un excellent Noël à vous et votre famille ! J'espère que le Père Noël vous a gâtée et que vous avez bien manger ! Pour ma part oui tellement manger que j'arrive plus me lever x) Qu'avez vous reçu comme cadeau ?**

 **Mon cadeau pour vous est cet Os de Noël ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira :) J'ai adoré l'écrire car c'est un de mes couples favoris et que c'est un de mes animés préféré, j'adore l'ambiance de la Guilde !**

 **Je remercie ma Beta qui fait toujours un travail super ( même si elle va me frapper d'avoir changer la version final en postant cet OS x) )**

 **Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent au talentueux Hiro Mashima, je ne fais que les emprunter :D  
Page Fb : The World of Coraliine **

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

La neige tombait doucement, recouvrant de son manteau blanc la ville de Magniora. Lévy venait d'arriver en ville et se dirigeait vers la guilde d'un pas pressé. Elle n'était partie qu'une semaine mais elle avait l'impression d'avoir été absente depuis des mois. Lévy était ravie de rentrer quelques jours avant Noël et n'avait qu'une hâte, passer les fêtes avec ses amis. Un énorme sourire éclaira son visage en apercevant la porte de la guilde. Des cris lui parvenaient depuis l'intérieur. Parfois, certaines choses ne changent jamais et à peine avait-elle poussé la porte qu'elle en eu la confirmation.

\- Natsuuuuuuuu ! On a un compte à régler ! Hurla Grey.

\- Grey, rhabille toi sale pervers ! Répliqua Kana.

\- Bon sang ! Ça me reprend !

Natsu profita de l'inattention de Grey pour lui sauter dessus, ce qui le projeta à l'autre bout de la pièce et le vol plané de ce dernier eu pour effet de bousculer Erza. Tout le monde se figea …

\- Oh non mon fraisier ! Sanglota Erza.

\- Vous allez arrêter ! Les vrais hommes ne perdent pas de temps à bavarder ! Dit Elfman en courant sur le gâteau d'Erza.

\- Dégage de la ! Transformatioooooon ! Hurla Erza avant de sortir son armure du purgatoire.

En un coup de massue, Elfman vola à travers la porte. Lévy se protégea mais une ombre se mit en travers et stoppa net Elfman.

\- Saleté de salamandre ! Toujours à chercher la bagarre.

Lorsqu'elle entendit cette voix, son cœur se mit à battre, elle releva les yeux et son regard croisa celui de Gajeel.

\- C'est ça fait le malin ! Vient te battre !

\- Comme si t'avais une chance, imbécile ! Lança Gajeel à l'attention de Natsu tout en gardant son regard ancré dans celui de Lévy.

Tout son corps se mit à trembler alors que les yeux de Gajeel semblait sonder son âme. Elle déglutit difficilement. Sortant de nul part, une nouvelle voix se fit entendre.

\- Lévy te revoilà ! Viens me faire ton rapport.

\- Je .. J'arrive Makaroff, bégaya t-elle.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à reprendre son chemin, son pied glissa sur du verglas. Elle emporta Gajeel dans sa chute et se retrouva couchée sur lui. Par réflexe il avait passé ses bras autour d'elle pour la protéger. Sentant sa peau contre la sienne, son odeur qui parvenait à ses narines, Lévy avait juste envie de se blottir encore plus contre lui quand soudain elle senti une chose glacée lui couler sur les cheveux avant d'entendre Gajeel rigoler. Elle s'assit sur les cuisses de ce dernier afin d'enlever la neige de ses cheveux.

\- Gajeeeeeel ! Tu n'as pas osé ! Ma vengeance sera terrible ! Cria t-elle en se relevant.

Elle le vit s'esclaffer encore plus. Elle prit de la neige et lui écrasa en pleine figure. Après avoir manqué de s'étouffer il releva son torse, se mettant ainsi en position assise dans la neige et se retrouva nez à nez avec Lévy qui était toujours assise sur ses cuisses. Elle n'osait pas bouger au risque de casser la magie qui régnait entre eux. Gajeel leva les yeux et se mit à rougir. Lévy releva aussi les siens et remarqua qu'une branche de gui était apparue au dessus d'eux. Ses joues s'empourprèrent quand elle croisa à nouveau son regard.

Inconsciemment, Gajeel avait posé une de ses mains sur la hanche de Lévy qui frissonna.

\- Tu sais ce que veut la tradition ? Demanda Gajeel d'une voix rauque.

\- Oui …

Leurs visages s'étaient rapprochés. Lévy laissa son regard glisser sur le visage de Gajeel et se mordilla la lèvre. Elle avait tellement envie que Gajeel l'embrasse mais elle n'avait pas envie qu'il le fasse juste à cause du gui. Perdu dans ses pensées, elle sentit la main de Gajeel glisser une de ses mèches derrière son oreille. D'un coup le mage de fer se rapprocha encore plus de Lévy au point qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle se mêler au sien.

\- C'est beau l'amouuuuRRRRR, rigola Happy qui venait d'arriver.

Lévy sursauta et se releva rapidement avant de courir vers la guilde.

\- Hé Gajeel ! On doit aller aider Kana. Dit Panther Lily en arrivant.

Gajeel grogna, il avait été si proche de l'embrasser enfin ! Il rejoignit Panther Lily et fut déçu de ne pas revoir Lévy de la journée.

Une semaine c'était écouler, Lévy essayait de ne pas se retrouver face à Gajeel depuis cet incident dans la neige. Malheureusement toute la guilde était invitée à la fête de Noël qu'organisait Mirajane et Makaroff. Elle appréhendait terriblement cette soirée. Elle passa la journée à choisir une tenue et finit par mettre une jolie robe jaune pâle qui faisait ressortir ses cheveux bleus. Vers vingt heures, elle se dirigea vers la guilde.

L'ambiance était déjà à son comble, les mages riaient ensemble, s'échangeaient des cadeaux, dansaient. Son regard fut de suite attiré par un certain mage de fer qui se tenait près du sapin et riait avec Luxus et Bixrow. Quand il vit Lévy entrer dans la guilde, il n'eut qu'une envie, courir vers elle et finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé sous le gui quelques jours plus tôt.

\- Lévy vient il reste une place ici ! Lança Lucy en lui montrant une place à ses côtés.

\- J'arrive. Dit elle en jetant un dernier coup d'oeil vers Gajeel.

Elles s'échangèrent leurs cadeaux avant de manger. Lévy passait une excellente soirée entourée de ses amis, elle dansait, riait et sur les coups de minuit, la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir. Elle décida de rentrer. L'air frais la réveilla un peu, la neige tombait toujours. La lune éclairait le ciel, elle se mit en route admirant le paysage.

\- Lévy …

Au son de cette voix Lévy se tendit, elle avait tout fait pour l'éviter mais voilà qu'il l'avait suivit. Elle se retourna et lui fit face. Pourquoi était il là ? Personne n'était dehors, ils étaient seuls. Il s'approcha doucement.

\- Toute la soirée j'ai voulu te parler mais tu étais toujours entourée alors j'ai attendu et me voilà.

\- Que … Pourquoi ? Demanda Lévy.

Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle releva la tête et planta son regard dans ses yeux. Gajeel avait du mal à se retenir, elle était si belle sous la lune avec les flocons de neige dans les cheveux.

\- J'avais besoin d'éclaircir quelque chose.

Lévy sentait son cœur battre à la chamade. Est ce qu'il allait la repousser ? Elle avait si peur que cela arrive.

\- Il y a quelque jours on était sous la branche de gui et une chose a failli arriver. Tu te souviens ? Demanda t-il doucement.

\- Oui … Je peux comprendre que tu te sois senti obligé de m'embrasser. Soupira Lévy.

Gajeel eu l'air surprit de l'entendre dire cela. A cet instant il décida de laisser parler son cœur.

\- Non … En fait, je n'avais pas prévu de faire les choses ainsi ce jour là. Lévy, depuis le jour où je t'es protégé face à Luxus je n'es plus cessé de penser à toi.

Gajeel prit doucement sa main, se rapprochant encore plus près.

\- Ce jours là, dans la neige, notre baiser aurait été une erreur …. Admit il.

Lévy se dégagea et commença à faire demi tour, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Mais une main la retint. Gajeel se trouvait dans son dos. Il passa ses bras autours de ses épaules.

\- Ne pars pas … Je dis que c'était une erreur car je voulais t'embrasser le soir de Noël, t'offrir un cadeau qui vienne de mon cœur, que tu comprennes ce que je ressens pour toi, pas à cause d'une tradition du gui …. Voilà tu sais tout.

Lévy n'en revenait pas, il venait de mettre à nu son cœur, pour elle. Elle ne pû empêcher ses larmes de couler, son cœur avait explosé de bonheur et l'émotion était trop forte. Gajeel la fit pivoter doucement et de sa main, essuya les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

\- Ne pleure pas princesse, je n'aimes pas te voir malheureuse.

\- Je ne pleure pas de tristesse, au contraire, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse Gajeel.

Et sur ses mots, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Gajeel était sous le choc et mit quelques secondes à réagir avant de passer ses bras autour d'elle, la rapprochant contre lui. Après un long baiser passionné, ils se regardèrent en reprenant leur souffle.

\- Je t'aime Lévy, joyeux Noël !

\- Je t'aime aussi, dit elle plus heureuse que jamais.

A cet instant Lévy savait que dorénavant Noël serait sa fête préférée.

FIN

* * *

 **J'espère de tout coeur que cette fiction de Noël vous est plu autant qu'à moi :)**

 **Je vous souhaite encore de Bonnes Fêtes et on se revoit jeudi ( exceptionnellement ) pour le chapitre 9 d'Une Nouvelle Vie :D**


End file.
